Danjo Tozawa
Danjo Tozawa (戸沢弾正 Tozawa Danjō) is the assistant manager of Materials Compiling Group No.3. Appearance Tozawa is a slim older man with a smiling disposition. He has short hair and facial wrinkles, and is usually seen wearing a business suit. Personality To be added. Chronology At some point prior to the start of the series, Tozawa transfers into the Shinjuku Police Station's Community Safety division''Dead Mount Death Play'' (Manga): Chapter 38. and at some point reprimands Kōzaburō Arase for his previous participation in illegal undercover operations. By the time of the Shakuzawa Building fire and Human Knot incidents, Tozawa is a member and assistant manager of the Community Safety division's third materials compiling group (Comps-3). Following the two incidents, a Comps-3 clash with Lemmings, and Fire-Breathing Bug's murder of Know, Comps-3 experiences additional trouble when troublemaker Phantom Solitaire escapes from prison and subsequently seek his recapture. However, it is with Solitaire dirigible stunt in Shinjuku airspace over a week later that Solitaire becomes Comps-3's top priority case: the same day as the incident, police superintendent general Jirotarou Takasu restructures the Solitaire investigation and appoints Comps-3 manager Tsubaki Iwanome the head of the case's jurisdictional side. The restructuring and prioritization of the Solitaire case necessitate cooperation between Comps-3 and members of the Tokyo Metropolitan Police, and so thus do Tozawa, Arase, and other Comps-3 members attend Iwanome's case briefing at the metropolitan HQ alongside Tokyo policemen assigned to the investigation.Dead Mount Death Play (Manga): Volume 4, Chapter 29. Two of the Tokyo investigators engage Iwanome in a hostile confrontation after the meeting, one of them going so far as to shove Iwanome against a wall, and Tozawa and Comps-3 comrade Ranmaru Yatsu intervene: Yatsu 'accidentally' trips the assaulter with his cane, and Tozawa 'accidentally' dislocates the assaulter's shoulder when helping him to his feet—though he genially pops it 'back into place' immediately afterward. All the commotion draws the attention of Chief Superintendent Habaki, with whom Iwanome speaks in private while Tozawa and the rest of the present Comps-3 members assemble in the corridor. Once Iwanome rejoins Comps-3, he tells Tozawa they will need "all the manpower they can get" should Lemmings and other troublemakers also be involved in the case and requests that all present try to avoid conflicts with the central office.Dead Mount Death Play (Manga): Volume 4, Chapter 30. That night, on Iwanome's instruction, Tozawa and Yatsu set out to stake Polka Shinoyama's current building of residence at 3 AM. They encounter a teenage girl standing outside the building when they arrive, which they deem odd given the girl's age and the late hour; finding it similarly strange that she is wearing a raincoat despite a lack of rain, they approach her and question what she is doing out and about. The girl explains that she and her father have been looking for their runaway family dog, which she thought might have ran inside the salient building; however, her father had since called with the news he found the dog in the interim. Her apparent father arrives seconds later to corroborate the dog search claim, and so the pair take their leave.Dead Mount Death Play (Manga): Volume 4, Chapter 33. Shortly after the pair disappear around the corner, the hot, humid air abruptly turns cold; Yatsu asks Tozawa if he has felt the temperature shift, and Tozawa—no longer smiling—replies he is "picking up some bad vibes." The two idle on the street for one or two minutes until an ostensible explosion of smoke and balloons erupts upward from the building's rooftop—and the sight of Solitaire clinging to one of those balloons is enough for Yatsu to presume this is all Solitaire's doing. The sight of enormous spectral arms chasing after Solitaire is enough to take him and Tozawa aback, though he still attributes it to Solitaire; he then places a call to Iwanome, who instructs him and Tozawa to "try and catch Solitaire in the act."Dead Mount Death Play (Manga): Volume 4, Chapter 34. Neither Tozawa nor Yatsu can possibly accomplish that, as Solitaire's getaway into the sky is swift and out of their own reach. Neither can they blockade the building without a warrant or the landowner's permission, so they stay on the premises until morning and wait for Iwanome to arrive. By the time Iwanome and Arase do join Tozawa and Yatsu, a large morning crowd of rubberneckers has already formed outside the building in response to the night news. Tozawa asks Iwanome what their next move should be, and Iwanome considers entering the building again with Arase—but Yatsu spots reporter Eightport Kochou in the crowd and advises against the idea.Dead Mount Death Play (Manga): Chapter 37. All four policemen instead return to the office by the afternoon to do some desk work, with Yatsu and Iwanome each sifting through surveillance footage on laptops. When Yatsu remarks on the abnormal height of a man spotted in that morning's footage, and Arase and Iwanome look over, Arase says he recognizes the man's companion as someone affiliated with an organization he destroyed a few years ago; though the man's face is familiar to Iwanome it is not to Tozawa, who was in a different department at the time the investigation was ongoing. Iwanome reminds Arase that they have to focus on Solitaire, but Arase declares that the man is indirectly related to Polka via Polka's friend Takumi Kuruya: Takumi is a former member of the organization Sons of the Styx, and the man—Higuro—is the gang's former leader. Trivia * Tozawa's name is mentioned for the first time in Chapter 21, and he is identified in Chapter 29 eight chapters later in a single panel; however, Chapter 30 may be considered his official debut. He may also be the gentlemen in the far right of Chapter 6, page 2's bottom panel, in which Yatsu is clearly identifiable. References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Shinjuku Police